Forever in Blood
by CarbonCatalyst
Summary: Hermione has been attacked, Ginny is in love. The Ministry wants to kill Hermione. Ginny Gets Pissed. Rated M for language, blood and violence, and of course FEMSLASH! finished, but thinking of a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

OK here it is: WARNING this story contains Femslash and other adult themes, that's why I rated it so high.

Hermione is attacked; Ginny is in love, what happens when Ginny is going to lose Hermione before she even gets her in the first place?

Forever in Blood

3rd person POV

Hermione lay in the tall grass outside of Hogsmeade bleeding and near death; she had been attacked and was in deep peril. As her blood seeped into her shirt she felt her body go cold and she withdrew into a state of sub consciousness. As she slipped deeper and deeper into a dream like state her neck started to burn, soon it began to spread down her body till it filled every crevice of her curvy form. And as the night grew dark she knew she had been bitten by an evil creature and was beginning to change.

Ginny was looking for Hermione in Hogsmeade; it was almost 8pm and time to head back to school. She hadn't been worried when she started to look; she had figured Hermione was wrapped up in a book in a restaurant some where; normally Hermione wouldn't have worried about one of her friends in Hogsmeade, but Hermione was more than just a friend. Ginny was in love with Hermione, and could sense that something was wrong. She hadn't told anyone yet, but tonight she had planned to find Hermione in Hogsmeade and confess her undying love for the attractive older girl.

Ginny had just turned up the street towards the haunted shack and decided to look in the outskirts of town when she saw the two sets of footprints leading out into the grassy field near town. Ginny recognized the smaller pair as Hermione's Merrell loafers; the second pair was bigger and Ginny didn't recognize them. Then Ginny realized something that made her blood freeze, the prints were spread out and not in a straight line… Hermione had been running at full speed, and the second pair went in the same direction.

With a speed she had never tapped into before Ginny Sprinted along the trail of prints until she saw her hearts desire.

Professor McGonagall was standing near the Doors to the Main Hall when she heard a hoarse shout coming from the path leading to Hogsmeade. Some student must have gotten lost on the way back to the castle; it happens a lot after dark. But then she saw something that didn't seem right, when she had expected a younger student to have gotten lost, instead she saw Ginny Weasley jogging up the path carrying something heavy in her arms. When Ginny Reached the door she stopped and looked at her head of House and silence fell onto Minerva's lips and her eyes got wide.

Now Minerva McGonagall had made a point of getting to know every student that came into Gryffindor. When she had met Ginny she had noticed how young and timid she had been, but over the last five years she had stood in awe how she had blossomed. Instead standing in front of her wasn't the mousy, small, timid and meek girl she had met in the beginning; before stood a tall, athletic yet sultry, young woman, and in her arms was the limp form of Hermione Granger.

After being rushed to the Hospital Wing and examined my Madam Pomfrey she was allowed to rest in a private room. She knew that something was wrong when she heard the headmaster ask Hadgrid to stand guard by the door. She was alive, she new that but why was everyone talking in hushed tones, and why did she feel so hungry?

Ok that's it for the first chapter, sorry about the cliff hanger but I'll try to get the next one up soon. Sorry that's its so short.

If you make that little blue button down there happy by pushing it you will have good luck for 6.5 seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

OK here it is: WARNING this story contains Femslash and other adult themes, that's why I rated it so high.

Hermione is attacked; Ginny is in love, what happens when Ginny is going to lose Hermione before she even gets her in the first place?

Forever in Blood

Ginny POV 3rd person

Ginny was sitting on the floor of her dormitory when Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall knocked on the door and stepped it.

"Is she alright?" Ginny could tell by looks on their faces that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'm afraid that while Miss Granger is alive, she is far from 'Alright', as you put it" responded the headmaster. "I'm afraid that she has been bitten by a Vampire, she has already begun the change and there is nothing we can do for her, but end her suffering. Someone from the Department for the Disposal of Magical Creatures will be here in the morning."

At these words Ginny broke down in a fit of tears, she had been on the edge of crying since she found Hermione in that grassy field. Now that she had heard the news for sure she knew that she had to go to her, "I understand professor, and may I go and see her once before the Ministry people get here?"

"No, I'm afraid not dear Ginny, she has already displayed symptoms of the change, I am sure that her thirst for blood grows with every second. If you were to be in the same room with her she would attack you and drink your blood. Then you would both be vampires and you would both have to die." This time it was Professor McGonagall who spoke; her voice trembled and nearly broke as she spoke the last line.

"I understand, please tell her I will miss her" as she spoke the rage, passion, and love in her heart caused Ginny's blood to boil. She would not let them snuff out the life of the one person she truly loved. She stood up silently and walked over to her desk, pulling out a quill and parchment she wrote out a quick note and folded it shut and sealed it with a kiss and some hot wax. "Would you please leave now, I'd like to be alone, and can you give this to Hermione, since I'm not allowed to see her I still need to tell her good bye?"

"It's the least we could do; I know you two were closer than sisters." McGonagall was obviously trying to fight back tears. "Now we'll leave you alone now dear, good night." And with that she and professor Dumbledore exited her dorm.

Once the door had been closed for a few minutes and Ginny could no longer foot steps outside the door, she dried her eye and stood up. Who the hell was the ministry of magic to tell Hermione that she didn't deserve to live, just because she is a vampire? Hell no, Ginny had reached a state of mind that she rarely ever god to, she was righteously Pissed Off! She was going to go to her friend and confess her love for her and try to free her and help her escape.

After taking a hot shower and getting dressed for her task, Ginny walked over to her trunk and kicked it open with a bang. From inside she pulled three things: her wand, a black, floor length cloak, and a pair of big black dragon-leather Titanium-toed combat boots. The wand she slid in her pocket, she boot she buckled onto her feet and the cloak she threw over her shoulders and fastened around her neck. As she pulled her hair back into a tight bun she reflected on where she had gotten these items. The wand her parents had given her and Hermione had helped teach her to use it. The Boots she had gotten from Fred and George and Hermione had helped enchant them to make them lighter so she could run in them. And the cloak Hermione had given her for her last birthday; it was enchanted with an extremely powerful Shield Charm and would deflect all but the strongest spells.

As she finished her hair and looked one last time in the mirror she knew what she had to do. She strode over to the door and walked up the stairs to Harry's private room and snuck in and "borrowed" his invisibility cloak. Once she was concealed under the cloak she silently crept down the stairs and across the common room which was buzzing with the news of Hermione and who had found her.

As she pushed past the portrait hole and stepped out into the cooler corridor she felt like she was free, free to find and rescue the woman she loves.

Hermione's POV

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat, she was still in the empty classroom sitting on a small cot near the fire place; she felt so hungry, yet when she saw the plate of assorted cheese and fruit sitting on the table near the bed she didn't want to eat any. Just as she was thinking about getting up and trying to leave, the door to the room opened and in walked Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Hadgrid.

"Good evening Miss Granger, or should I say good night." Said the headmaster

"What's going on Professor," pleaded the hungry girl, "why am I in this room?"

"What do you remember of the last twelve hours?" Asked Professor McGonagall

"I remember being in a field for some reason then I was being carried by some girl and then I was here, and now you're here… why, what going on?"

"I'm afraid that you have been bitten by a Vampire, and have already begun to turn into one. I am also saddened to tell you that in the morning the Ministry will be here to decide what to do you with you… do you know what that means?" The headmaster replied with a sad look on his face.

"It means that, in accordance with international magical law, I will be killed because it is against the law to allow a wizard or witch to turn into a powerfully evil creature like a vampire." As this Hermione broke into tears and threw herself face down on the cot and continued to sob until she fell asleep again. During this sleep she was haunted with nightmares of blood, and bats and other things she couldn't comprehend.

When she woke from her restless sleep she saw that the plate of food had been removed and in its place sat a small goblet and two notes. The note next to the goblet said:

Hermione-

I know you must be hungry so I got you something you will be able to drink, I'm so sorry.

-Hadgrid

As Hermione looked at the note her nose picked up the faint scent of blood wafting from the cup, as she smelled it she could feel something change in her mouth, she felt her canine teeth begin to grow until they were twice there normal length. At this point her new instinct kicked in and she grabbed the cup draining it dry of the blood it held. Her thirst satiated for the moment she reached for the second note. She noticed that it was folded and sealed so she ripped it open and read:

Dearest Hermione-

I wish I had been able to find you sooner, I'm so sorry this has happened to you. But I have decided to take a stand, they will not kill you, I will come to rescue you at 2am, be ready.

With all the love I have

-Ginny

Hermione read through the note three times and each time she got caught on the word "with all the love I have"; what did she mean by that? What the hell was she doing writing something like that at a time like this? What the fuck did… BAMB! Just then a huge explosion rocked the castle. Hermione quickly glanced at her watch and it read 2:04 AM.

Ginny was coming for her.

Ok… Chapter two is done. I'll get chapter three up soon, I hope you review, I'll respond to your review.


	3. Chapter 3

OK here it is: WARNING this story contains blood, vampires, and Femslash, as well as other adult themes, that is why it's rated so high.

Hermione is attacked; Ginny is in love, what happens when Ginny is going to lose Hermione before she even has the chance to obtain her in the first place?

AN: because I'm not sure on the rules for the HP world Vampires, I'm just going to go off a combination of Underworld and Blade for the vampire rules, if you have a better idea your welcome to share it. Enjoy.

Forever in Blood

Ginny POV

Ginny was pissed off; not just ticked because some one had made her mad, she was righteously enraged, how dare the ministry of magic try to take away the one she loved, she wasn't not going to let that happen if it meant taking Hermione out of this castle and away to the wilderness, I fit meant giving up her own life Ginny was going to save that girl.

As Hermione turned down the corridor she saw professors Snape, Vector, Flitwick and Hadgrid standing outside a door. They had their wands (or pink umbrellas) drawn and were standing around the door talking in low voices, and casting furtive glances up and down the hall. These were Hermione's prison guards, and they had to be moved. They hadn't seen her yet as she was still wearing the invisibility cloak, but she new she would have to act now, she looked at he watch, 2:03 AM… Time to go to work.

With a sweep of her arm Ginny Discarded Harry's cloak and stood before the men with a determined look on her face, big ass boots on her feet, a cloak around her neck, her crimson Quidditch Armor on her body, and Her wand in her right hand.

"Wove or be moved!" she bellowed to the men standing guard as she caused a huge explosion with her wand between her and the guards.

The men looked as if they had seen an elephant riding a tricycle. Was this sixth year girl actually challenging four professors? But what they didn't know one very important thing; a witch or wizards power is controlled by there emotions and Ginny was royally pissed off **and** in love. She was a deadly weapon with no safety catch.

As the men raised their wands and fired stunner spells at her she used the lightning fast reflexes she developed through her Quidditch training and flared her cloak out between her and the stunners. All four stunners bounced off her cape and ricocheted down the hall causing the men to momentarily take cover. As they saw their spells reflect back at them the professors that were standing guard decided it would be in their best interest to keep Ginny from getting close to them. So they men continued to fire another volley of eight stunners at her, but they were not fast enough, Ginny had already sprinted half the distance between them and dodging almost all of the stunners she closed the rest of distance and jumped up in the air and landed feet first on Vector's chest knocking him to the ground where he cracked his head on the stone floor rendering him unconscious; but before he was even half way to the floor Ginny was in the air again spinning into an arc and landing a well place kick to the side of Snape's head knocking him to the ground as well. As Snape fell to the ground Ginny landed crouched like a cat and shouted "EXPELIARMUS" and tinny professor Flitwick flew down the hall landing with a sickening thud, he didn't get up. Once she had caught Flitwick's wand she stood up and looked at Hadgrid in the eyes and said, "Move." The sound of her voice when she said this was scary enough to have frightened the largest troll but Hadgrid just stood there with the umbrella pointing at Ginny's face. "Stupi-" but before Hadgrid could get the incantation out of his mouth Ginny had leapt forward and was running up the big mans chest, she reached his head in two steps and landed a furious pair of kicks to the side of his neck and head, he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

As Ginny landed he took a moment to catch her breath and look around, she had incapacitated the guards without she any of them; she must have had more control than she thought. As she finished her inspection of the damage she kicked open the door to the empty class room and stepped in, "Hermione, are you here?"

Hermione POV 1st person

I sat there on the cot as I heard the sounds of fierce combat coming from the hall way, I was scared, I wanted to live but I didn't want anybody else to die because of me. So when the door is kicked in and there stands young Ginny Weasley wearing the cloak I gave her and a smile that would light up the darkest of nights. Why was she smiling like that? What is going on? Doesn't she know I'm a vampire now?

All of the sudden Ginny comes running over to me and wraps her strong Quidditch arms around my neck; she's crying? Why is she crying? I'm the one who is going to be killed. I asked her what she wants.

"I want you Hermione, that's all I have ever wanted. I have loved you since the day I met you, and now I'm here to save the woman I love."

She loves me? Why? How? I know I have loved her too but I never expected she would return those feelings. It had been years since I had buried those feelings for her. She was my best friend's sister. I couldn't show my feelings, and here she is, attempting to save my life and confessing her undying love? What the hell's with that? I feel hungry again. Oh my, what a delicate neck Ginny has, I would love to give her just a little bite… what am I saying? I can't bite her.

She's telling me to get up and put on a coat; she says it's time to go. As the girls left the class room and passed the limp forms of the professors on the floor, Hermione is amazed at what lengths Ginny went to rescue her. She had attacked four teaches and literally kicked them to the floor. This girl was truly a site to behold. As the fugitive girls reached the great hall and neared the main doors, the door swung open to reveal six enforcers from the Ministry of Magic. "Stay behind me, love" hissed Ginny.

Before the ministry goons could even get their wands out Ginny had closed the gap between them and was among the six. She laid out two before they could even react, then the other four fired spells of various types, and all of them bounced off her cloak, she laid out two more with a series of fast punches, and finally pulled her wand and fired out two Bat-Bogie Hexes. These had the added power of her rage and the hexes laid out the final two.

Ginny turned back to Hermione and saw that her eyes had changed color, instead of dark brown they were a very light blue, they were almost glowing. In Hermione's mouth Ginny could see that her fangs had grown, the fight had obviously stirred her hunger.

"Hermione, can you hold your thirst at bay for just an hour, we nee dot get to a safe place before you can feed."

While Ginny expected a verbal answer what she got was even more than she could have hoped for. Hermione walked over to where she was standing amongst the bodies of the ministry goons, and simply kissed her. It wasn't anything deep or crazed, it was just a simple kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Your saving my life, the least I could do is show you my thanks… lets go."

The girls ran out of the doors and onto the Quidditch field. "Accio Broom!" cried Ginny as she pointed her wand at the broom shed. As her Cleansweep 220 came over she grabbed Hermione around her waist and helped her position herself on the neck of the broom. "I'm sorry about this Hermione, but it's the fastest way to get out of here, I know you hate flying so just hang on tight and close your eyes."

Hermione's eyes were still blue and her fangs were still long and sharp but she was smiling, I don't know why but I'm not scared at all, maybe it has to do with these." With that she clicked her teeth and smiled, and kissed her rescuer again.

As the girls flew off into the dark night neither of them looked back, they were leaving this world for ever.

There you have chapter three, I think it helps if you visualize Ginny doing Matrix moves.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

OK here it is: WARNING this story contains blood, vampires, and Femslash, as well as other adult themes, that is why it's rated so high.

Hermione is attacked; Ginny is in love, what happens when Ginny is going to lose Hermione before she even has the chance to obtain her in the first place?

AN: because I'm not sure on the rules for the HP world Vampires, I'm just going to go off a combination of Underworld and Blade for the vampire rules, if you have a better idea your welcome to share it. Enjoy.

Forever in Blood

Ginny and Hermione were sitting together next to a camp fire in a heavy wooded area on the coast of Ireland. The fire was small but warm, and the woods were dense and quiet, and dark enough during the day to protect Hermione. They had been flying for almost three hours, they would have gone farther but Hermione couldn't fly anymore, her thirst was growing by the hour. They had to stop and try to find her some food, thankfully the town they had landed near had a hospital with a small blood bank and Ginny had summoned a pint of A- blood for her friend to drink. After the drink Hermione's eyes and teeth had returned to normal and she was back to her old self… sort of. She was still a vampire after all.

"So what was the next step in this great rescue plan of yours lovely hero of mine?" Hermione snuggled closer to the younger redhead and wrapped her arms around her new found love.

"Well, you see when they told me that you were going to be exterminated I kind of lost my temper, hence the ass kicking I gave Snape, Flitwick, Hadgrid, Vector, and those Ministry goons. I didn't really think past getting you out of England and to a safe place. So no, I don't have a next step." Ginny hugged the older girl tight to her; she couldn't believe how close she had come to losing her before she had even won her.

"Oh well, I guess being on the lam will be fine for a while, but we need to go find a place to hide on a more long term basis. But I suppose we can worry about that in the evening." With that Hermione stood up and pulled her savior up with her and wrapped her arms around the taller redhead's neck and pull her down for a deep, passionate kiss. "Let's go to bed." And with a last glace at the dieing fire and the rising sun they both retreated to the safety of a makeshift hut under the trees.

That evening once the sun had retreated behind the horizon Hermione and Ginny emerged from the shelter and set about deconstruction it, Ginny made herself a sandwich and readied her broom, but then Hermione walked up behind her and snaked her arm around the redhead's slim waist. "What are we going to do, my sweet? You are not a vampire and you need to rest more than I do, you can't come with me, I might bite you. You have to stay here."

"I had thought about that today while you slept, and I came up with the perfect answer to that little problem. Bite me."

"You can't be serious…"

I have never been more serious in my life, the only thing I care about now is spending the rest of my days by your side, and I never want to leave you. The only way I can see that happening is if you bite me. Then we are together for ever, forever through blood."

"What about your family, won't you miss them?"

"Of course I will but I don't care, all I want is you and I will give up the rest of my life for that."

"Ok, I'll bite you, if you're sure…"

"Bite me my love and let me spend the rest of time with you in your arms" with that Ginny moved her hair off of her shoulders to expose her soft skin and stepped closer to the woman she loved. As she stepped closer she could see a change take over Hermione, here eyes went grey, and her canines got longer. She stepped in and embraced the woman she had fallen for and gently kissed her on the shoulder, then she kissed her neck, then she kissed her jaw, then after opening her mouth just enough to bare her fangs she gently bit down on Ginny neck. The warm red blood that flowed through Ginny's body was released and flowed through Hermione's teeth, past her jaws, and down her throat. The life blood that had burned in rage for the safety of her love was drained slowly from her body, she felt her self go cold, she could feel the burning in her neck and as it spread to the rest of her body she was eased to the ground by her lover, there she rested for a moment until she tasted Hermione's wrist on her lips. She bit hard and fast and spilled the blood that had been in Hermione's veins. Once she had drained the blood she needed she felt Hermione's hand moving down her body, they moved down to her thighs and one hand slipped between her legs. Now they were both Vampires, they were bonded forever in blood.

Later that night once Ginny had made the transformation and recovered from the ordeal that had come afterward (AN: sex, I'm not a talented sex scene writer, not yet anyway). They had boarded their broom with enough stolen blood to last them a couple of days.

"Where are we going to go now" Hermione whispered in her lover's ear.

"I hear Alaska is nice this time of year."

That all I wrote guys, I don't plan on continuing it at all but if you have any ideas I would be happy to listen, also if anybody out there has a skill for writing sex scenes I would love to add one, it already R so I might as well make it worth it.

Please Review, I'll respond if its nice.


End file.
